Trouble Maker
by AzconaAbsoluteTrash
Summary: Marinette hasn't always been the good girl her friends know her as. Once upon a time she was a defiant young girl, causing chaos wherever she went. Years later, she's completely changed. That's until an old friend shows up, a mysterious boy that screams trouble. His arrival unravels Marinette's past, darker than anyone could have ever imagined. Can her friends save her?
1. Chapter 1

**SONG:** _Shots/by Imagine Dragons(Broiler Remix)_

It was only a few days into the new school year when Nino decided to bring _the_ picture. The picture that Marinette along with the other students in the picture hated. Except Kim of course, who says he remembered it as one of the best school days of his life. Chloe, and a few others considered it the exact opposite, a 'fashion disaster' per say. Marinette hated the picture because it just-so-happened to be the class picture from about four years ago, featuring the students completely covered in mud from head to toe, from a mud fight Kim himself started. The day had ended in detention for the entire class, but according to some (like Kim) it was worth it. And Marinette couldn't really deny that.

Alya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait, so Marinette actually participated in a mud fight, and got detention because of it! That's pretty hard to believe knowing Mari." Nino scoffed. "Please. I was there guys. Marinette practically initiated the fight along side Kim and -" Nino was cut short by Adrien, who shook his head. "I believe you may be exasperating a bit Nino...am I right Marinette?" Adrien turned to look at the bluenette but to his surprise she just continued to sketch in her design book, blushing furiously. Alya and Adrien just stared in disbelief.

Nino started laughing loudly, causing Alya to glare at him. "Oh just shut up Nino, hand me the picture!" Nino handed the picture over to Alya, still laughing at Adrien's expression. He called out to Kim. "Tell them Kim, Marinette here used to be quite the rebel!"

Marinette just blushed harder, trying not to remeber her earlier school days, where she could have been considered a troublemaker. She wouldn't deny it, she had been rebelious at one point, not that it was all her fault, somewhat.

Kim joined Nino, laughing at the question. He nodded. "I remember! Especially that time you pulled the fire alarm so we wouldn't have to take the science test! That was the best!" Adrien looked up at Marinette who continued to glare at Kim. So they weren't lying after all. It was hard to see Marinette doing that kind of thing, even if it wasn't that bad.

"It's bad luck to bring up the past Kim." Marinette called out, causing the tall brunette to just roll his eyes, his smirk getting wider. "The past? Wasn't to long ago as I remember that you were gluing Ms. Bustier to her chair. The only reason you turned into a goody-two shoes is because Hayden left."

The students who were listening in on the conversation suddenly ceased talking, the class deadly quiet. Adrien peered over at Alya, who was just as confused as he was, but Alya kept glancing down at the photo in her hand. Adrien saw Nino take a step away from Marinette, who was now standing up from her seat. Adrien heard the pencil in her hand snap.

Before she could walk any closer, Kim sighed. "I'm sorry Marinette. I didn't mean to bring it up like that." Marinette just nodded, taking a seat back in her chair as Ms. Bustier walked in. And for the rest of the day, it seemed no one dared to say a thing as the tension still hung in the air. After school Adrien was surprised when Nino rushed home, something about being tired. Walking down the steps of the school, Adrien watched as Marinette rushed home, Alya calling after her. Alya stopped at the road, staring after her friend. Adrien walked to stand beside her.

"What do you think's going on?" he asked quietly, watching as Marinette fled from sight. Alya just shook her head. "No clue." She then pulled the photo Nino had previously given her, showing Adrien. "But I'm pretty sure it has something to do with him." Adrien looked closer at the boy Alya was pointing out, the only person he hadn't recognized. The brunette student stood in the middle picture, seemingly laughing along with the girl beside him. _It was Marinette._

"And I intend to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**SONG:** _Trouble Maker/by Olly Murs (ft. Flo Rida)_

Adrien had sat at home that afternoon, staring hard at the ceiling of his extravagant bedroom. The stressed blonde closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair before rolling over. He had a pounding headache, most likely from the amount of thoughts running through his brain at the moment.

Adrien groaned, the sound getting muffled from the pillow. "This is way too complicated." Adrien muttered, watching as Plagg floated down to his pillow, downing another block of camembert. The kwami just rolled his eyes at his stressed holder. "You know..." Plagg started, his voice in a mocking tone. "It's not your problem in the first place, shouldn't be complicated for you." Adrien glanced over at his kwami, shaking his head. "Nino and Marinette are my friends, and they were seriously bothered by what Kim said today. I have the right to be worried Plagg." Adrien heard his kwami scoff. "Worried? I'd say you are worried more about whoever was in that picture with your girlfriend than Nino."

Adrien felt his face turn red. "We are just friends Plagg, nothing more and nothing less." Plagg just smirked. "Yeah whatever I've heard that excuse a hundred times. By the rate you're moving kid, she'll never even make it past nothing less." Adrien glared at Plagg as the kwami flew around to another part of his giant room, probably to eat more cheese or something. Adrien stood up, walking over to his computer desk, where his phone sat. Unlocking the small device, Adrien noticed a missed call from Nino.

Not missing a beat, Adrien immediatly called back his friend, curious about what had happened that day. Nino answered.

"I swear dude, you never answer any phone calls."

Adrien laughed. "Sorry Nino, a bit busy with the curiosity eating me alive."

Nino paused on the other end of the line. "You are so nosy. You know that right?" Nino sighed.

"It's kind of a long story. You up for it?" Nino asked Adrien sounding a bit worried.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do." Adrien said, falling onto his bed.

"Well, here we go."

"As you know, I've known Marinette for a while." Nino started. "Since school started, right?" Adrien asked.

"Yep, we've never been like best friends or anything, but we were closer at one time. Good friends, I guess. Of course, Marinette was way closer to Kim years ago."

Adrien scoffed. "Kim? I don't believe you."

"Well, believe it. They were like a trio. Marinette, Kim and Hayden Lowe."

"Hayden Lowe? Doesn't ring a bell." Adrien said, thinking back on the mystery student from the picture.

"Hayden might have been quite the trouble maker, but he was funny, kind, had some pretty sweet grades, and was an amazing friend. Especially to Marinette." Adrien felt his stomach churn.

"They knew each other before school started, family friends I think. Best friends since birth you could say, two peas in a pod." Nino continued, trying to remember all the details.

"Hayden was extremely protective over Marinette, even as kids he seemed a bit possesive of the girl. When they got in trouble he mainly took the blame to get her out of trouble. Wasn't like he cared much anyway." Nino laughed a bit, Adrien could tell he was smiling.

"They obviously liked each other, since I first met them."

Adrien, in suprise, choked, trying to cover it up with a cough. Nino ignored him, continuing the story.

"About three years ago, when we all first started middle school **(the term varies throughout the world, I just so happen to be American)** Hayden had to move to another country. Might have been Australia I think. The day he left was absolutely horrible, Marinette and Hayden were both heartbroken." Nino sighed, Adrien felt pity for Marinette. He had only made friends recently. He couldn't really imagine having a friend since before you can remember then having them ripped away from you.

"Marinette hasn't been the same since. She became more closed off and shy, and distanced herself from Kim, and us others. Alya's the first best friend she's had since Hayden left. Maybe it was for the best he left anyway. I'd hate to see the kind of trouble Marinette would be in now. She hasn't gotten in serious trouble since he left." Nino finished.

"Does Alya know?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, I explained everything to her before I called you, not like I had much of a choice." Adrien laughed, imagining a furious Alya threatening Nino for information. "I can only imagine."

"But..." Nino started. "According to Chloe herself, the story is about to get a bit more interesting." Adrien heard Nino fumble with something on the other end of the line.

"Kim passed me a note today during class. Apparently Chloe was bragging about a quote 'super hot guy' is staying at her father's hotel, desciribing him in major details I hear, including a name." Nino said, a smile in his voice.

"Guess who it is?"

Adrien only groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"The one and only, Hayden Lowe."

For Adrien, things were about to get a lot more complicated.

Meanwhile, for Marinette, who was working the register at the bakery, things were about to get a lot more interesting.

"Well if it isn't my little _love bug_."

Marinette halted.

"Hayden?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **A bit of a informing chapter, but it did tell the story of Marinette and Hayden in better detail. I've been attacked with requests to publish another chapter, so I said 'why not'. I personally love Plagg, he's a favorite character of mine.**

 **In other converstions, I know you all come here for the Adrienette, but I think some of you will come to like Hayden's character a lot.**

 **And sorry if I'm not frequent with the chapter updates in this story, Daughter Of Prophecy, my Miraculous Ladybug and Percy Jackson crossover, is my main priority, if you want to check it out!**

 **~Azcona**


	3. Chapter 3

**SONG:** _Break The Rules/by Charli XCX_

It was normal for Marinette to be late to school, sometimes extremely late. There was hardly a day where she was on time. She always tripped her way through the class room doors, stuttering a half-excuse for her tardiness. It was always expected, never a surprise. It got to the point where the teachers just started ignoring it. Today was not one of those days. Today, Alya could genuinly say she was suprised, along with Adrien.

Nino though, he seemed a bit more worried if anything.

"It's already happening." Adrien heard Nino mutter, as the three friends stared in surprise at the school doors. Adrien looked over at Nino, who was trying to calm Alya down. "What do you mean-", Adrien wasn't able to finish his sentence before his saw Marinette running towards them, dragging an unfamiliar boy behind her.

"Hey guys!" Marinette chirped, smiling wider than Adrien had ever seen before. She smiled up at her friend, who Adrien and Alya were pretty sure was Hayden Lowe, he smiled back down at her, before looking back at them. "Nino?" Hayden said, smiling at the sight of his old friend, before almost tackling him in a hug. Nino smiled, laughing a bit as Hayden hugged him. "Good to see you Hayd." Hayden stepped back, faking a glare at Nino. "You guys still use that horrible nickname?" he groaned, before looking over at Adrien and Alya. He raised an eyebrow. "Unfamilar faces? Let me guess Nino, that one's your girlfriend." Hayden said, smirking while pointing at Alya. The couple blushed, looking away from the brunette, who just laughed. "Thought so."

Marinette just smiled, laughing along. Adrien frowned. "This is Alya, my best friend!" said Marinette, smiling at Alya, who just smirked back, giving Marinette a knowing look. Hayden looked down at Marinette, frowning. "What does that make me then _princess_?"

 _No he didn't. He didn't just do that._

Adrien growled. Did he really just call her princess? Out of all the nicknames? That was his nickname for Marinette.

"You've been my friend for the longest though." Marinette replied.

 _Adrien your Chat is showing._

Adrien's anger only increased when Hayden glanced over at the blonde, smirking arrogantly. He was the only one that had heard Adrien growl. Adrien scoffed.

 _That little..._

"And this is Adrien, one of my really good f-friends." Marinette stuttered, her face tinged red. Adrien almost cringed at the word.

 _What was wrong with him?_

Hayden's smile dropped when he saw Marinette's red face, jealousy burning in his stomach when he realized who it was for. The brunette glared at Adrien, the blonde he had seen on multiple posters since his arrival in Paris.

 _Marinette had a crush on him? A model blonde?_

Hayden just shook his head. Maybe the boy wasn't like most models, he had to be something special for Marinette to show any interest. He couldn't judge on first glance. That didn't change _his_ feelings though. He was going to do _whatever_ he could to win Marinette over. And who says he couldn't ruffle the boy's feathers while he was at it?

The warning bell rang.

The group then said their good-byes, scattering to their respective lockers. Nino grabbed Adrien, dragging him along, as Marinette and Alya chatted quietly, Hayden standing beside Marinette with his arm laying casually around her shoulder.

Nino glanced behind him, eyeing Hayden's arm around Marinette's shoulder. "Man, Hayden moves quick dude. You need to keep up." Adrien looked at Nino confused. "What are you even talking about?" Adrien asked, spinning the dial on his lock. He heard Nino huff, leaning on the lockers beside his own. "Really dude? I'm not blind. Any one could see how jealous you are from a mile away, and Hayden's having a field day with it." Adrien just rolled his eyes, turning to Nino. "Then what do you suggest Cupid?" Adrien asked sarcastically as he watched Hayden converse with Kim down the hallway, Marinette surely not too far behind.

Nino just smirked. "Well, it's kind of obvious that Hayden likes Marinette. He makes it known for a reason. As I said before, Hayden is protective and possesive of the girl. He's going to try his best to make sure you get no where near her, since he knows you have some kind of feelings for her."

Adrien nodded.

"It's your job to get around him. Marinette might have some feelings for Hayden still, but I just so happen to know she has very strong feelings for you too, you just didn't hear it from me." Nino said, taking a step toward the classroom. Adrien stopped.

"Marinette _likes me_?" Adrien asked, clearly surprised with the revelation, almost slamming his hand in the locker.

Nino laughed.

"You really didn't know? You really are oblivious." Nino just shook his head, leaving Adrien to head to the classroom. Adrien seemed stuck at his locker.

 _Marinette likes me?_

Adrien then smirked.

 _Seems like I have the upper hand._

Then the bell rang. Adrien was late. He cursed, storming down the hallway, desperate to make it to class before his teacher noticed.

 _Just because Marinette was early wouldn't mean Adrien was._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Ok, I know the chapter is kind of short, but the majority of it dealed with a jealous Adrien, which makes up for it. *winks***

 **So, we got to know Hayden a little bit more, and an insight into how he feels about Marinette, and how Adrien feels about our favorite bluenette. Speaking of which, who's your favorite so far? Adrien or Hayden?**

 **SOMEONE PLEASE I NEED A SHIPNAME FOR MARINETTE AND HAYDEN!**

 **~Azcona**


	4. Chapter 4

**SONG:** _Applause/by Lady Gaga(Sam Tsui Cover)_

"So what do you say?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her brunette friend, obviously having her doubts on Alya's 'master' plan. This was not going to end well, even if Alya thought the opposite. Marinette knew a few of her friends disliked Hayden, or felt uncomfortable around him, but this really wasn't a good way to break the ice.

"Really Alya?" Marinette said, shaking her head at her best friend.

"Come on Marinette! We've been planning to go to the fair for weeks now, bringing Hayden along is a great idea!" Alya protested, watching as Marinette sat down in her computer chair.

"Are you sure Nino and Adrien would be fine with it?" Marinette asked quietly, peering up at Alya hesitantly. Alya just smirked. "I'm sure of it!"

Actually, Alya was sure of quite the opposite. A certain blonde was not going to be happy, but very jealous. That was the main point of her plan. Alya watched as Marinette suddenly shot up from her chair, almost tripping. The bluenette smiled wide, a dramatic change in her previous mood. "Let me go call Hayden really quick and invite him along!" Marinette grabbed her phone before almost flying out to the balcony to call her friend. Alya just shook her head, calling Nino.

This was sure to be _interesting_.

 **SHORT TIME SKIP**

"Nino!" Adrien whispered furiously, watching as three figures approached in the distance. "What is _Hayden_ doing here?" The blonde asked, the name sour on his tounge. Nino just sighed, holding his face in one hand. "I meant to tell you after Alya called but I forgot. Alya insisted he should come along to 'break the ice' between the two of you." Adrien scoffed. "Breaking the ice? I'd rather stay as far away from him as possible, and take Marinette with me." Adrien grumbled.

Nino gave him a weird look. "That's a bit on the creepy side dude." Adrien just rolled his eyes. He was hoping to get a little closer to Marinette today, with the sudden revelation that she had a crush on him. But Hayden just had to come along and ruin everything. Adrien laid his head down on the table in front of him. Nino just set his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Don't worry man, just because Hayden's here doesn't mean all hope is lost. Just remember my advice from earlier. Try to seperate Hayden from Marinette! Not only can you make a move, we're helping Marinette too."

Adrien lifted his head. "What do you mean helping Marinette too?"

Nino frowned. "Like I said before, I'm glad to have an old friend back, but for Marinette all Hayden is for her is a bad influence. If she's around him too much, she might fall back onto old tendencies." Adrien's eyes widened, but before he could reply he heard a voice call in the distance.

"Hey guys!"

Adrien watched, smiling as his bluenette friend approached the duo dragging along Alya and Hayden. Alya walked up to Nino, giving him a peck on the cheek, before giving Adrien a knowing look. Adrien narrowed his eyes. So she had planned this! What was Alya playing at?

Adrien became even more annoyed with the smug look on Hayden's face as he stuck to Marinette's side, and of couse, an arm around her shoulder. Adrien huffed, before feeling Nino elbow him in the side. Alya spoke first. "So before we're actually able to get on any rides, we're goint to need some tickets. But we also need to go ahead and get some snacks." Nino smiled at Adrien, alerting him that Alya indeed did have a plan. "I'll need Hayden and Nino to help me carry the food, and Adrien and Marinette can go get the tickets. Sound good?" Hayden scowled as Adrien smirked. But before Hayden could protest, Alya and Nino were dragging him away. Adrien mentally thanked Alya and Nino.

Adrien smirked, wasting no time before grabbing Marinette's hand. "I think the tickets are this way _princess_. Let's keep moving." Adrien walked forward, pulling a flushed Marinette behind him.

As the two started towards the ticket booth, Adrien had an idea. "So _princess_ , how are your designs coming along? Although I'm sure they're absolutly _purrfect_!" Adrien approached the booth, giving the cashier the right amount of money, and grabbing a good amount of tickets. Marinette's eyes widened. "U-um...designs my? N-no, my d-designs? I've been g-getting better! Although I-I'm sure you've seen m-much better." Marinette stuttered, her face growing more and more red with every word. Adrien just smiled kindly. "No way Marinette, your designs are some of the best I've ever seen!" Adrien said, returning to Marinette and grabbing her hand. "Are you a-alright Adrien?" Marinette asked hesitantly surprised by Adrien's odd behavior. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm more than fine Marinette, am I doing something wrong?" Marinette just looked down at her feet once again, scratching the back of her neck. "N-no it's just that, you've been holding my hand and just acting a bit different." Marinette whispered, her stutter seemingly calming down. Adrien though, blushed, turning to Marinette. "W-well, Marinette, that's what I w-was wanting to talk to you about. I think really, really like-"

Adrien was interrupted by none other than you guessed it, Hayden, who was glaring hard at Adrien, no doubt hearing his almost-confession. But he didn't let Marinette see. "Hey Marinette, Alya said she needed you for a moment down at the concession stand (snack kiosk/snack bar)!" Marinette just smiled, nodding. "We can finish talking in a minute Adrien!" before Marinette could run off in Alya's direction, without thinking, Adrien leaned in and gave Marinette a peck on the cheek, hoping to get his point across. The shy bluenette only turned red, before stuttering out a few incoherent words and running off.

Hayden stepped threateningly toward Adrien. "Who do you think you are Agreste? I'd advise you back off." Adrien rolled his eyes. "Yeah right I'll back off. You know I have a better chance, and I'm the one everyone wants her to be with!" Hayden just smirked. "It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. Who has she known the longest? Who does she trust the most? At least I have eyes for her and only her. You can't say the same can you?"

Adrien's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Adrien Agreste. Or should I say _Chat Noir_?" Hayden said, watching as Adrien halted his actions. "How do you-" Hayden just laughed. "I know a lot more than you think Agreste. I came back to Paris for a reason." The brunette sighed. "I hope I can convince Marinette to join me." Adrien growled. "Who even are you? You talk about me liking someone else but I have a feeling you don't really like Marinette at all!" Hayden just shook his head. "I like Marinette a lot, I always have. That's just one of the reasons I need her by my side. Not that I should be telling you these things, but the Marinette you see Adrien, that isn't the full Marinette, there's a lot more to her then what it may seem."

Adrien just shook his head, almost ignoring Hayden's warning. "You say you like her more, but did you ever think about who she likes?" Adrien just laughed as Hayden glared. "She likes me Lowe. You don't have a chance."

With that, Hayden stormed off, disappearing behind the attractions of the carnival. The angry brunette ran for as far as he could before he seen a bench, sitting down. He set his head in his hands. "He doesn't deserve her! He doesn't love both sides of her, he only likes Ladybug! He even had Nino against me! I need Marinette for my plan! I need Ladybug on my side!" Hayden sighed.

"They're not prepared for what's coming."

Hayden watched as a purple butterfly flew towards him, floating down to land on his watch. Hayden felt his body being taken over as he tried to fight back. He heard a voice in his head.

 _"A misunderstood boy, just trying to gain the trust of his friends, to protect them. To win over the girl he loves. I am Hawkmoth. I will give you all you've ever wanted and revenge on all who've done you wrong. All I need are the miraculous'."_

Hayden ground his teeth. He could have Marinette, and get rid of that pesky cat Adrien. But he would have to destroy her in the process. Take her miraculous. Hayden closed his eyes.

 _"No."_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Well that's a wrap for chapter four, and sorry for the wait! I hope it was worth it! So I know this chapter kind of took a darker turn, and the story is about to get a little more complicated and have a deeper meaning.**

 **Next chapter is when we'll start to see a bigger change in Marinette as a whole like Nino warned about and learn a bit more about Hayden's return to Paris.**

 **Don't hate Hayden for his vauge explanations this chapter, he really does like Marinette, and he knows the identities of our favorite superheros. Though I can't tell if his intentions are good or bad. ;)**

 **So, I've decided Marinette X Hayden will be labeled as** _ **Mayden**_ **which was widely requested!**

 **Adrienette or Mayden?**

 **~Azcona**


	5. Chapter 5

**SONG:** _Silhouette/by Aquilo_

 **PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, IMPORTANT INFO FOR THE STORY.**

[Three Years Ago]

 _"What do you mean you're leaving?"_

 _Hayden sighed, grabbing Marinette's shoulders. He didn't have much time, they both knew that._

 _"You already knew I was leaving Marinette. You have for years."_

 _Marinette just shook her head, taking a step back from her childhood friend. He was right, but she still tried to protest. "It's not like I knew when you were gonna leave Hayden! It's not the same!" Marinette cried out, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She knew it was dangerous for Hayden. Heck, it was dangerous for her. But she couldn't leave, not when she had a family in Paris._

 _Hayden stepped closer to Marinette, wrapping his arms around her. It was a bitter cold. Almost to the point where either could hardly stand it, and it had started to snow. Marinette felt her body being wrapped in warmth, as she cried softly into Hayden's chest._

 _"I'm sorry Marinette. I'm so sorry. You know I can't stay, it's not safe here anymore." Hayden then grabbed Marinette by her arms, pulling back and meeting her face to face. "You have to promise me you won't let them get to you. Promise me Marinette." Marinette gulped, then wiping away her tears. The girl nodded. "I promise Hayden."_

 _Hayden smiled at Marinette, glancing behind him at the figure across the street. He then turned back to Marinette, hugging her as tight as he could, before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I promise you Marinette, I will see you again."_

 _And then he was gone._

[Present]

Marinette was busy cleaning the cashier counter of the bakery when she heard the bell chime above the bakery doors. She immediatly turned toward the door, a bit alarmed from how early in the day it was, and they hardly ever had customers during that time of day. But when she caught sight of the brunette at the door, Marinette smiled wide, meeting Hayden in the middle of the bakery. He didn't return her smile.

"What's up Hayden?" the bluenette questioned hesitantly, frowning. Hayden just shook his head. "We need to talk now Marinette." Marinette's eyes widened as she nodded, rushing behind the counter to talk to her parents, before appearing again. She nervously motioned Hayden up to her room.

"What's going on Hayden?" Marinette questioned, wandering over to her computer chair. She heard Hayden sigh. "Marinette...I know."

Marinette stopped moving abruptly, turning to face her friend. "What are you talking about?" Marinette asked quietly, seeming to already know. Hayden gulped, looking out onto Marinette's balcony.

"I know you're Ladybug Marinette."

Marinette faced her computer again, shaking her head. "So what?" Marinette murmured nervously, trying to stay calm.

Hayden walked over to Marinette, setting his hand on her shoulder.

"You can't be Ladybug anymore."

Marinette only scoffed, shrugging Hayden's hand off her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but it's to obvious for a lot of people. Especially for _them_ , they'll know automatically. You're putting yourself in a lot of danger."

Marinette stood up, glaring harshly at Hayden.

"Did Felix put you up to this? I think you've all forgotten I'm not associated with him at all anymore. Bridgette hasn't worked for him in years."

"That doesn't change anything Marinette. They'll still come after you." Hayden protested.

"There's nothing that will ever stop me from being Ladybug. I will protect Paris, no matter what. I did wrong for so long. That was my life Hayden. I'm never going back to that Hayden."

Marinette then went to move toward the trap door, but Hayden grabbed her arm. "I'm not letting you do this Marinette. If you don't agree, the results won't be pretty." Marinette growled, trying to yank her arm out of Hayden's grasp. "Let me go Hayden!"

Hayden closed his eyes, sighing. "He's back Marinette. Grayson is back! He's working with Hawkmoth to take down you and Chat Noir!" Marinette let out a strangled gasp, Hayden letting go of her arm.

"Please. Felix needs us to...throw off his trail a bit. He's only trying to protect you."

Marinette gulped, turning to face Hayden.

"I-I can't stop being Ladybug, I can fight them that way. But I can help you and Felix, as long as not one innocent person is hurt. I know how Felix works. Let him know my conditions."

Hayden then smiled, hugging Marinette. "Thank you." She just nodded, smiling a bit.

Hayden then stepped back, smirking. "So, you have the hots for that Agreste kid, right?"

Marinette blushed. "Don't know what you're talking about Hayden."

Hayden just rolled his eyes, laying his arm around Marinette's shoulders. "I already warned him to back off by the way."

Marinette stepped away from Hayden, glaring. "You had no right Hayden, it's not like I'm yours." Hayden then frowned.

"Whatever."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Okay. Don't attack me yet. I know this was kind of a crap chapter, and it was pretty complicated.**

 **I wanted to make it clear that this story won't be any more than really ten or eleven chapters, according to my current plans. So the story might be ending soon.**

 **Some of you aren't liking the twist this story is taking, and I understand that, even I don't really like the way the story is turning, even though I'm writing it.**

 **But how did you like this chapter? Should I keep on this mysterious track for the story, or keep a more cliche road?**

 **(btw I'm not sure if we'll ever really see Felix or Bridgette)**

 **So, the most important question...Adrienette or Mayden?**

 **~Azcona**


End file.
